This invention relates generally to lights and light fixtures. More specifically, it relates to a cable and a cable assembly that is used in conjunction with a retractable utility light that allows for slidable movement of the retractable utility light along the track assembly and which allows for a greater area of usage for the retractable utility light.
The use of light fixtures and retractable light fixtures is well known. These fixtures provide illumination in nearly any place and under nearly any condition as long as an electrical source is nearby to supply energy.
In the experience of this inventor, two spaces long ignored by the light fixture industry are workshop and storage areas. Frequently, portable light sources are required. Unfortunately, portable light sources require batteries, which are expensive to replace, bothersome to recharge, or fail to put out the necessary quantity of light. This inventor is also cognizant that many people who take advantage of utility lights frequently need both hands to perform the task they had planned.
This inventor is also aware that people will not purchase an extremely costly item to light their work or storage areas, nor will they install expensive lighting systems. In view of that recognition, this inventor previously devised a track and trolley assembly that is surface mounted to a ceiling and extends longitudinally in front of a number of adjacent apartment or condominium compartment storage areas. An example of that assembly is described and illustrated in the McGuire U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,140. Though that assembly improves over prior art in that it provides a new, useful and uncomplicated device that allows a single electrical outlet to be utilized with a retractable utility light, the track assembly itself is somewhat more complex in construction than such as may be desired by a user of the assembly.
Therefore, this inventor has provided a new, useful and an even less complicated device that allows a single electrical outlet to be utilized with a retractable utility light for illuminating a living or storage space as desired or required. This innovative approach to portable, economic utility lights generally comprises a length of cable, a pair of surface mountable cable clamps, an electrical extension cord, a plurality of electrically insulated xe2x80x9cS-hooksxe2x80x9d with a portion of the cable inserted through one loop of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d and the other loop of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d accommodating a portion of the electrical extension cord, another xe2x80x9cS-hookxe2x80x9d supporting a chain, with the chain supporting an extendable and retractable utility light, a plurality of support brackets, and a plastic drag chain attached to the S-hook supporting the light.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new, useful and uncomplicated device for moving a portable utility. It is another object of this device to provide for a sliding or slidable mobile utility light, the light being slidable along a suspended cable. It is a further object to provide for a utility light assembly that allows the light to be retractable for providing light at various levels and at various distances from the cable for greater illumination. It is also an object of this invention to provide such a device that utilizes a minimal number of elements and that requires few steps to utilize. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that is quickly and readily usable with existing electrical outlets. It is still another object to provide such a device that also electrically isolates the utility light from the cable that it is suspended from.
The present invention has obtained these objects. As previously alluded to, it provides for a cable assembly that is used to suspend a utility light adjacent to a ceiling or along a wall. The cable assembly includes a simplified trolley for supporting and allowing smooth movement of the utility light along the cable. Attached to this simplified trolley is a plastic drag chain for manually adjusting the placement of the light along the cable. It also provides for an extendable and retractable utility light. Use of this configuration allows the utility light to be used at all points along the cable and the areas adjacent to it. The foregoing and other features of the device of the present invention will be further apparent from the detailed description that follows.